1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transferring method in which data received from the outside via a communication device is transmitted to the outside by using another communication device, and more particularly to a data transferring device in which data received by one communication device and stored in a memory is directly transmitted to the outside by connecting the memory to another communication device without storing the received data in another storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional data transferring device, data received from the outside via a communication device is stored in, for example, a FIFO memory (First In First Out memory) and is once transferred to a storage device such as a hard disk or the like under a control of a CPU or a DMA controller, thereafter, the data is transferred to a FIFO memory for data transmission from the storage device in order to be transmitted to the outside using a communication device.
As a conventional art, Japanese Patent Application No. 2-50721 “Double buffer circuit” discloses a technique for absorbing a gap of data transmission speed for data transmission and receiving in such data transferring process as above by conducting a switching process between a FIFO memory for transmission and a FIFO memory for receiving in case that there is a data transmission gap between data receiving and data transmitting from/to the outside. However there is a problem that a complicated control is required in order to conduct a switching process between a FIFO memory for data transmitting and a FIFO memory for data receiving. Further, in case that received data is once stored in a storage device such as a hard disk as described above, there is a problem that redundant processes are conducted such as data transferring from a FIFO memory for data receiving to a storage device, and data transferring from the FIFO memory for data receiving to a FIFO memory for data transmitting.